


You Must Be The Roomie

by kaitlynsmth



Series: You Must Be The Roomie [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: AU, College, Crush, Dancer, M/M, Pining, Roommate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-10 18:52:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8928991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaitlynsmth/pseuds/kaitlynsmth
Summary: AU where Yuri Plisetsky is a 19 year old social media star/dancer and is at college, and his roommate is in a band with Otabek Altin, who Yuri can’t help but pine over.





	1. Part One

**Author's Note:**

> This is also on tumblr at pork-cutlet-days.tumblr.com

When Yuri Plisetsky signed up to be the roommate of a girl who looked like she could kill, he didn’t realize what he was actually getting himself into. He never had a problem with girls, other than the ones who were obsessed with him because of his popularity on social media, but his roommate was a special type of a handful. 

She was cool and all, with her brightly dyed hair and her particularly dark and rebellious sense of fashion. But Yuri couldn’t help but notice that she was especially terrifying when it was _that_ time of the month, and that she managed to get home at an extremely late hour about 70% of the time. 

The apartment they shared was the perfect size. The two bedrooms were both the same size, and the kitchen was only a little smaller than Yuri would have liked, but he wasn’t in the position to complain. Although he may have had a hot temper and a very biased opinion on everything, he understood when he had something that more than what he deserved.

His roommate, who’s name was Mila, sat on a bench in the kitchen one Friday night when she was actually home, about three weeks after they had met and started living together. Yuri laughed wildly at a story Mila had told him as he finished making two of his Grandpa’s special Katsudon Piroshki, his hair tied back into a bun. “Ya’ know, I don’t really know that much about you, Yuri.” Mila smirked as she crossed done leg over the other.

Yuri looked at her, surprised that she was interested in him at all. “There’s not that much to know.” He shrugged, handing her a hot Piroshki wrapped in a paper towel. “What do you wanna know?”

Mila pondered for a moment, blowing on her food to cool it down. “Well… I don’t know what you major in. And I don’t know what your hobbies are.”

“I’m a ballet dancer,” Yuri mumbled, looking at his roomie from the corner of his eye. “And I major in graphic design. I really like working with Photoshop and all that shit. I draw a bit too, so it helps me develop my art style.”

Mila almost choked on her food, shocked. “Really? _You’re_ a ballerina? Mister, _I-could-totally-beat-all-of-your-friends-up-in-a-minute_ is a ballerina?” Yuri shrugged, annoyed that she was making it sound so weird for a guy to like ballet. Mila suddenly became smug. “Huh… so you’re an artist, too?”

“Yeah, i am.” Yuri mumbled. “I post a lot of my art on Instagram, so ive got a really big following. Im half decent at taking nice photos, too.” He continued to devour his food as a thought popped into his head. “What about you? You’re almost always home late, and you’ve got this whole _‘rebellious’_ thing going on, so what’s your story?“

Mila chuckled, taking a small bite out of her Piroshki and swinging her feet back and forth. “I’m an English major. I self publish novels online. Usually fanfiction.” She tried to hide a sheepish smile, kind of embarrassed that she just admitted something like that. However, considering his expression, Yuri seemed oblivious as to what that actually was. “As for the late nights… I’m the lead singer and a guitarist in a band with a few of my friends. We practice at like, ten every night but Thursday and Sunday.”

Yuri smiled, much fonder of the whole ’ _in a band_ ’ thing than devil worshiping (which was what he had assumed a couple of times). “That’s cool…” He mused, his upbeat mood different from his usual grumpy aura. “Why arent you practicing tonight, then?“

“Our lead guitarist has been feeling really shit for the past week.” She sighed, hopping off the bench and tapping her heel on the door of the fridge as she took a sip from a can of pepsi (Mila always insisted that they got Pepsi as well as Coke, even though Yuri despised it). “He was throwing up last night, so we cancelled practice for tonight. He should be good for tomorrow, though.”

“You should let me watch you rehearse sometime.

She chuckled lowly, nudging Yuri’s arm with her elbow. “Likewise, Yuri. Considering you’re a ballerina, though, I doubt you’d like the music we play.”

Mila finished off her food before throwing the paper towel in the bin. “Tch,” Yuri scoffed, glaring at the back of her head. “Who says I don’t jam to some Nirvana?”

Mila doubled over with laughter, leaning against the open fridge door. “What, you like grunge music?” She pondered aloud, smirking at Yuri’s offended expression. “To be honest, I’d be thrilled if you came to watch us, but we’re all at least three years older than you. You might get kinda intimidated.” At Yuri’s offended expression, Mila cursed. “I just mean, they might poke fun st you if they figure out that you’re a ballerina. They’re all meat-heads.”

With a sigh, Yuri nodded. “Yeah, I get you.”

* * *

“Yuri!” Mila’s voice made Yuri jump as he sat alone on the couch, eating scrambled eggs and bacon for breakfast and watching some crappy show about midgets in LA. He turned his head so quickly, he was pretty sure he had gotten whiplash. “Wanna come to my bands rehearsals tonight? It’s gonna be shorter, so you’ll only be there for an hour, rather than two.”

With a groan and a mutter, Yuri shook his head. “I can’t tonight. I’ve gotta wallow in my self pity and stare into the abyss.” He gave Mila an apologetic glance before focusing his attention on his food and the program on TV.

Mila put her hand on her hip, acting offended. “Wasn’t it only last night when you said you wanted to watch us rehearse?” She glared at him. “Instead of being a loser and quoting The Grinch, you could do something fun!” She hopped to his side, giving him a hopeful stare.

Yuri cocked his head and smirked. “I was only kidding about the pity and abyss shit. I actually have a practice today, too.” He explained. “I’ll be way too exhausted to come. Another night, I promise.”

Mila shrugged her shoulders and muttered something about how it was Yuri’s loss as she slugged into her room to get changed out of her awfully unflattering pyjamas. Yuri was already dressed and ready to go out, since he was planning on going to the shops before rehearsal. Ballet, despite what some people thought, requires a lot of effort, as well as skill. So, every time he had a rehearsal at the CAPA part of the Colleges campus (CAPA stands for Creative And Performing Arts), Yuri liked to relax and go shopping.

His ballet instructor never gave him an easy time. He was a really successful figure skater, but also a really talented dancer as well. The two went hand in hand, after all. Yuri wasn’t particularly fond of his teacher, considering during most of his rehearsals, his insufferable husband would come along and make googly eyes for the whole time. Yuri found it disgusting.

“I’m leaving, Mila! I’ll be back before you go to your rehearsal, I hope!”

The walk to the shopping district wasn’t short, but it wasn’t really long either. The thing Yuri had always hated about it was that it was constantly packed with whiney children and annoying mothers. Of course, he was annoyed at the few times he’d have to stop to take pictures with fans of him. See, Yuri was a star on social media. He liked to flatter himself and call himself an influence for millions of teenagers, but people around him usually cut his ego down to size.

Yuri hurried to get through the bustling crowd, keeping his head down and blasting Hollywood Undead in his earphones. He occasionally grazed a passerby with his leopard-print-jacket clad shoulder, but one guy, only a bit taller than him (but fuller in frame), _really_ bumped him. 

Taking out one earphone, he turned back and glared at the guy. “Oi! Watch where you’re going-” he was cut off, however, when the guy turned and gave him an apologetic look, offering a quick _sorry, I’m in a hurry,_ and storming off.

Yuri couldn’t help but notice how attractive he was.

“Viktor! I’m sorry I’m late!” Yuri barged through the door of the Ballet studio, pulling off his jacket, jeans and shoes to get changed into his tights and slippers. Yuri was someone who liked to show off how ‘manly’ he was, but he was really just a very feminine guy with a negative attitude.

“It’s alright, Yurio!” Yuri cringed at the nickname, becoming annoyed suddenly as he grumbled and dawdled into the studio. His mood got even worse as he saw Viktors husband, the _other_ Yuri. Although Viktor had known Yuri longer than his husband, he changed his name to Yurio and continued to call the other Yuri by his normal name. It pissed him off beyond belief.

Yurio cringed as Viktor left a lingering kiss on Yuri’s lips, winking at him. “Alright, Yurio, how’s your week been?”

“Alright, I guess.” He shrugged. “I found out that my roommate is in a band last night. I shouldn’t have been surprised though, you should see her.” 

“That’s interesting,” Viktor chuckled, sounding positively sarcastic. 

“If you’re gonna ask me how my week’s been, at least show a bit of interest in my answer, asshole!”

As per usual, Viktor smugly smirked. Even after the long ten years that they had known eachother, pissing off Yuri was still one of Viktor’s favourite pass times. “Okie, let’s start with some stretches.”

* * *

Yuri wasn’t home until about 11 pm, since he had stopped not only at Starbucks, but at Hot Topic, The Pet Store and had dinner at a Mexican place. Yuri had a knack for procrastinating and taking way longer to do things than needed, so he managed to spend a few more hours at the shopping district than he normally did.

There was a light on in the hallway, and Yuri assumed it was just a light Mila had left on for him when she left. She did that sometimes, but not always.

He grabbed a can of coke from the fridge and sculled it, ignoring the tingling sensation he got in his throat. He took off his jacket and singlet and threw them into the dirty clothes basket near the front door, sighing with relief at the freedom of not wearing a shirt. It wasn’t a cold night, but it wasn’t particularly hot either. 

He started getting ready for a shower, kicking off his shoes and grabbing a towel from the cupboard before dawdling down the hallway. As he grabbed the doorknob, it started turning without him, and the door swung open to reveal a very tanned half naked man, a towel hanging dangerously low on his hips. 

He looked at Yuri, shocked, and avoided him as he got out of the doorway and stood idly in the hallway. The pair only looked at each other, both of their eyes trailing down subconsciously to look at each others exposed abdomens. As they realized what they were doing, they quickly averted their eyes to one another’s eyes. 

“Who are you?” Yuri pointed, not bothering to hide his chest. He recognized the guys face, and realized that it was the same guy he bumped into earlier that day. “Why were you in my bathroom? Half naked?”

The guy smirked and crossed his large arm across his chest. “I’m Otabek. I’m guessing you’re Mila’s roommate?“ He outstretched his hand for a handshake, but Yuri only looked at it, and then at his face. “Alright, well… I was having a shower. The wet hair and towel should have given that away.”

Yuri’s eyes began to trail down his chest again, only now noticing the water dripping down his toned torso. “Like what you see? I could take my towel off as well, if you want.” Otabek smirked, looking down at Yuri’s suddenly flustered face.

“N-no!” Yuri exclaimed, shaking his hands wildly. “Don’t be an idiot and actually answer my questions!”

With a chuckle, Otabek gently pushed passed him and let himself into Mila’s room. “Yuri, is it?” He looked over his shoulder. “I’m in Mila’s band. She may have told you about me, or not. I don’t know. Anyway, I was feeling a little under the weather and couldn’t go to practice, and I didn’t have a place to crash tonight. She said I could sleep on the couch here.”

“OK, but did she say you could have a sho-”

“Mila also told me,” Otabek cut Yuri off as he threw a singlet on. “That her lanky roommate had a pretty short temper and would be very annoyed. Turn around.” He gave Yuri a serious look, and he immediately turned on the spot as he realised what Otabek was doing. “She said I could make myself at home. I have been here before, you know.”

Yuri frowned, folding his arms across his exposed chest. As he turned around again, Otabek had just finished putting a pair of pyjama pants on, and had a quick perv of Yuri’s surprisingly toned stomach. “You know, Mila said you were lanky and angry, but she didn’t say anything about you being hot.”

Yuri choked on his saliva and gave Otabek a startled stare. “W-what? I’m not…”

Otabek burst out with laughter as he made his way out of Mila’s room, stopping at Yuri’s side and leaning in dangerously close to Yuri’s face. “Trust me, you are.”


	2. Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU where Yuri Plisetsky is a 19 year old social media star/dancer and is at college, and his roommate is in a band with Otabek Altin, who Yuri can’t help but pine over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is also on tumblr at pork-cutlet-gays.tumblr.com

Only a week had passed, and Yuri had found that all of the thoughts floating about in his head were of one person. Otabek.

They weren’t all necessarily good, mind you. In fact, most of what Yuri thought of was about how self obsessed he was, and how much he hated the smug face he had when Yuri checked out his abs.

Just the name pissed Yuri off. Otabek - what kind of name was that? Was he a Muslim? He sure didn’t act like one… flaunting his perfectly toned torso and having his towel wrapped so low around his waist Yuri could see his V Line perfectly.

 _This_ was why he was pissed off. Otabek decided to just walk into his apartment, have a shower, walk around with his abs out, call Yuri _hot_ , and now all the poor blonde could think about was how perfect the outlines of each of his defined muscles were.

Yuri scrolled through Instagram the next Saturday, leaning on the kitchen bench with his leg stretched straight up. He wore tights that Mila had gotten him with the money from a gig she did a couple of nights ago (Yuri managed to go, but he couldn’t shake the flustered feeling he got whenever Otabek would look at him in the front row), and they were the most comfortable pants, tights or not, he had ever worn. He chuckled at the cat memes, ignoring the two hundred notifications he had gotten in just a few minutes. 

The door of the apartment swung open, revealing a very exhausted looking Mila. She gave Yuri one look and grunted as she kicked leaned against the wall to take off her Doc Martens. “Yuri,” she grumbled to him as she leaned on the kitchen bench next to him. “Remind me to never drink two entire six packs of Mudslides again.”

Yuri snorted, turning off his phone and putting his leg down, the feeling of having two feet on the ground kind of foreign after the past hour of stretching and practicing around the apartment. “Never drink two six packs of Mudslides again.”

Mila flipped him off and wandered off to her room. “Did you listen to that album I gave you the other day?” She called, hurrying to get changed in case Yuri was stupid enough to walk in. “You know, the Metallica one?”

Yuri nodded with a slight smile, despite Mila not even being there to see. “Yeah, I did.” He lowered his voice as she came around the corner of the hallway to get something to eat. “It was cool, I guess. A bit loud for my taste. How was rehearsal?”

Mila’s band decided to have their practices in the middle of the day on Saturdays since none of them had classes, but it messed up her schedule for Friday night. She liked to drink a bit when she got home, since she was normally able to sleep in as long as she wanted on the Saturday, but not any more. 

“Pretty shit actually,” Mila sighed. “But it wasn’t me who fucked up, which was a surprise. Remember that guy who came to the apartment last weekend, Otabek? _He_ was the one messing up. I think he had something on his mind ‘cause he kept spacing out and forgetting the chords and the words to our own songs.”

Yuri furrowed his brow and huffed. _Serves him right,_ was what he wanted to say, but he couldn’t help but wonder what his problem was. His mind began to wonder; Was it a girl? Did he have a crush? Maybe he was thinking about Yuri?

_Wait… what?_

Mila shrugged. “Oh well, it happens to the best of us, I guess.” She searched the fridge for something to eat (Yuri could hear her stomach growling), only to be left empty handed. “Seriously? Do we not have any food?” 

Yuri shook his head, peeking into the open fridge. “I haven’t had any shifts at the rink, so I haven’t had much of an income outside of my Dance comps.” Lies. 

Mila’s eyes lit up, exactly like they did whenever she had an idea. “We should go out for lunch!” She suggested, clapping her hands together as her face lit up with a smile. “I have no money, but I’m sure Otabek will pay if we invite him!”

Yuri’s head snapped toward Mila at the mention of _that_ name, a half scowl forming on his lips. “Don’t you have another friend who can pay?” he groaned, bending his neck sideways to crack it. Mila flinched at the loud _crack,_ and shook his head. 

“Nah, they’re all busy.” She narrowed her eyes and pointed at Yuri. “What’s wrong with Otabek? Did something happen last weekend before I got home?”

“No!” He exclaimed, scowling at the mere thought of the douche’s face so close to his, and his perfectly mellow voice complimenting him. “Fine, invite him! See if I care. Free meal for me!”

Yuri stormed out of the kitchen, grumbling under his breath about how it better be a good fucking lunch.

* * *

 

Yuri kept his eyes fixed on the ground as he walked at the side of the last person he wanted to be seen with. He let his hair fall naturally to hide the colour tinting his cheeks, and folded his arms across his chest like a child. He knew he should have been grateful that Otabek so willingly offered to pay (Mila didn’t even finish asking him to go to lunch with them. She got as far as ‘do you wanna come to lunch with Yuri and-’ and he not only jumped to accept, but offered to pay for whatever either of them wanted), but he couldn’t help but feel pissed off and very confused as to why he was so keen to come.

Mila stopped them at a Steakhouse, keeping in mind that Yuri had a kind of kink for steak and any kind of meat that he could eat with Barbecue sauce. Both Otabek and Yuri gladly obliged as she insisted that they ate there, bumping into each other as they tried to enter the bar.

“You go,” Otabek scratched the back of his neck, a slight twitch upturning his lips to form into a half smile. Yuri’s eyes narrowed, and he grumbled a bit.

“Nah, you’re paying. You go first.”

“Seriously, you go,”

“Otabek, just go.”

“Oh, for fuck’s sake,” Mila grabbed both of them by the wrists and dragged them in, spewing internally at their exchange. “You two are so cute it’s gross.”

Yuri’s slight blush turned into a completely dark red hue spreading to every corner of his face. He felt the heat of Otabek’s stare as he looked at the taller guy only for a moment before snapping his head forward. “Shut up, Hag!” He tried to exclaim, but it came out in stutters and coughs. “W-we’re not cute!”

“Oh, so there’s a we, now, is there?” Otabek opened his smart-ass mouth (Yuri was praying that he wouldn’t), his smooth voice sending chills down Yuri’s spine. “That’s cute, Yuri.”

Yuri swore if he heard that fucking word one more time he’d snap someone’s neck.

They all sat down at a booth table in silence (of course, Otabek sat next to Yuri), and Otabek and Mila drooled as they stared at the food on the menu. Yuri only sat, arms crossed and lips trembling with humiliation. Who did Otabek think he was? He was pushing it enough by offering to pay, but calling him cute? He had already ruined Yuri’s week by calling him hot only a week earlier, but cute? There was nothing more insulting. He’d been called beautiful by girls before, and by his old ballet teacher, but not hot or _cute_.

“Yuri,” Otabek’s soothing voice snapped Yuri out of his gaze, and he shot the guitarist a look. “Are you even gonna look at the menu?”

Otabek’s gaze was odd. Yuri could usually read people’s expressions and understand what they were feeling quite easily, but there was something about Otabek that confused him. Was that genuine worry? Why would he worry? Did he think that Yuri never ate? Who did he think he was? Worrying about him?

With a grumble, Yuri straightened his back and mumbled. “I’ll have whatever’s cheap.” He said, refusing to look at either Otabek or Mila.

“But… you’re not even paying.”

“I know.” Yuri tried to snap at Otabek, but couldn’t bring himself to do it. “I just don’t want you spending a lot of money on me.”

Otabek felt a pang in his chest, and suddenly felt confused. Yuri had such a bad attitude towards him up until now, why was he bring so polite all of a sudden? “Yuri,” he reached out and placed his large hand on Yuri’s shoulder, shocking the blond dancer. “Order whatever you want. I can pay for it.”

Yuri wanted to scoff and force his hand off, but yet again, he couldn’t bring himself to do it. He only looked at Otabek’s hand, a light pink dusting his cheeks and nose. For some reason he couldn’t quite figure out, he kind of… _liked it_. His eyes trailed from the hand on his shoulder to Otabek’s sparkling eyes, and nodded with a small frown.

Neither of them stopped looking at each other until Mila coughed, breaking the two out of their dazed stares. “Yuri, find something you want already. I’m starving.”

* * *

 

“Hey, Otabek,” Mila chuckled at the thing she was about to tell him, watching him devour his steak with mushroom gravy and curly fries. “Would you have guessed that Yuri is a ballerina?”

The tanned man turned to look at Yuri faster than he’d ever turned before (he was pretty sure he had gotten whiplash). “Seriously? You?” At first, he was stunned. But he observed Yuri’s figure for a moment and suddenly realized that it wasn’t that surprising. “You’re a bit grumpy for a ballerina, aren’t you?”

Yuri wasn’t ashamed in the slightest. When he started dancing, he knew people would judge him for it, so he learned to accept that he was excellent at it and that he should be proud. Eventually, he did. “Pfft, you should have seen my last instructor!” He laughed. “She was so grumpy, I don’t think I ever saw the old Hag cry.”

“Shit!” Mila suddenly cursed under her breath, looking at Yuri and Otabek with desperation in her eyes. “Guys, I’m so sorry but I need to go. I had plans with my friend and she just texted me asking me where I was. I’ll see you later, Yuri. See you on Monday, meat-head.” And just like that, she escaped from the Steakhouse, leaving Yuri and Otabek alone and at each others sides.

They looked at each other for only a moment before averting their eyes to anything but each other. “Uh… well I’m stuffed, so…” Yuri hated the feeling of an awkward conversation. “Maybe I should head home.”

“Let me walk you home. It’s the least I can do.”

Yuri just gave him a confused glance. “What do you mean?” Yuri scoffed. “You’re the one who payed for all of this. You don’t owe me anything. _I_ owe _you_.”

Yuri realized how that could have sounded in only a second.

“Actually…” he suddenly became the shy child he was before lunch, looking down and avoiding eye contact with Otabek. “It wouldn’t hurt to have a bit of company, would it?”

Otabek smiled for only a millisecond, nodding and leading Yuri out of the restaurant.

* * *

 

The walk back to Yuri’s apartment wasn’t normally long when he came home from the Shopping District, but with the silence that was interrupted only twice with Yuri’s gratitude, and Otabek’s (adorable) sneeze. Yuri had wanted to say something to start a conversation so he could break free of the crushing tension, but he didn’t know what to say. Did he ask about his classes? What would he say after that?

“Whats your major?” Otabek snapped Yuri out of his thoughts, relieving him of the overwhelming tension. “I major in Graphic Design.”

Yuri smiled, something he hadn’t done very much today. “Same! That’s my major, too.” He grinned, causing a light colour to cover Otabek’s darker face. He turned his head and brought his hand to his face, covering the blush on his cheeks.

“That’s cool,” he muttered, and didn’t say another word until they had made it to his apartment.

They both stood at Yuri’s door, facing each other, but looking downwards to avoid eye contact. “Um, thanks…” Yuri scratched the back of his neck. “For the meal, I mean.”

Otabek brushed his gratitude off with a shrug. “It was nothing,” he chuckled, finally making eye contact with Yuri (he realized that Yuri’s eyes were an exceptionally beautiful shade of blue). “It was nice of Mila to invite me.”

“Yeah, it was.”

The silence between them was harrowing, and although Yuri avoided looking at him, Otabek couldn’t take his eyes off of him. He admired how long his hair was - it almost reached the small of his back - and how sharp his jawline was and how perfect his collarbones were as they peeked out from beneath his black shirt.

Yuri wanted nothing more than to just walk into his apartment and close the door on Otabek, but for the third time today, _he couldn’t bring himself to do it_. He looked up at the darker skinned man and thought to himself, why was he just standing there? Why hadn’t he said something? Like ‘goodbye’ or ‘i’ll see you some other time’? Did he expect Yuri to do something? Did he expect Yuri to react to the way he pursed and licked his lips, or swayed back and forth on the balls of his feet?

Well, he did.

In a mere second, Yuri grabbed Otabek’s collar, looking into his surprised eyes for a moment before pulling him down to fill the excessive gap between them.

Otabek’s eyes were wide for only a brief second before he shut them and melted into the kiss. Yuri’s lips were cold, but soft and perfect. It was as if they had been sculpted just so they could fit perfectly with his own. It was a closed mouthed kiss, as you’d expect, but it was also kind of rushed and messy.

Yuri’s lips were on fire. He hadn’t kissed anyone for so long (when he was 12 he kissed the captain of his classes dodge ball team as a dare), and he was unsure if he was doing it right. He could say that it was technically his first proper kiss, but it was particularly raunchy for a first kiss. Otabek’s hands were on his waist and his arms had been flung around Otabek’s neck, the both of them were rushing and acting a little too keen.

Yuri didn’t really want it to end, and neither did Otabek, but Yuri broke away from the kiss and stared at the tint on Otabek’s cheeks ( _Yuri_ had an affect like that?), becoming nervous again and opening the door to his apartment.

“Alright,” Yuri nodded stiffly, pressing his lips into a thin line. “That happened. Yeah. So, uh, I’m gonna go…”

Otabek smirked the same smirk from the last Saturday, and it brought Yuri to a small silent giggle. “Alright.“Otabek nodded. “I’ll see you soon?”

With a nod, Yuri turned and closed the door gently, his head spinning as he rushed to the couch to land on it, face first, hiding the smile playing at his lips.

That wasn’t him. Something took over. An urge or something. Yuri would never do that. Kiss someone without getting to actually know them first? He wasn’t that type of guy, was he? His mind was racing and he just wanted the flushed feeling that had spread through his entire body to disappear.

All he could think of was, _What had he gotten himself into?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Please leave your support with kudos and comments!


	3. Part Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU where Yuri Plisetsky is a 19 year old social media star/dancer and is at college, and his roommate is in a band with Otabek Altin, who Yuri can’t help but pine over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is kinda Angsty and sad but it's all good at the end :))))

Otabek Altin felt pathetic.

He felt as though the way he couldn't stop thinking about how Yuri Plisetsky's lips felt against his own was pathetic, and that these emotions he had never felt before were disgustingly cliche. Sure, he'd had crushes before. _When he was 10._ But he hadn't felt feelings that drove him to the emotion that he could only describe as  _lust._

He'd never admit it to anyone, but as soon as Yuri closed the door to his apartment, he melted. He clutched his shirt where his heart would be (slightly to the right, actually, but he was never good at Anatomy) and he shut his eyes to block everything out, breathing slowly and deeply. He didn't understand (he realized that his first impression of Yuri may not have been the most flattering - although, he wasn't complaining). He couldn't comprehend why he felt this way about a guy he had only known for a week, and who he was sure hated him.

When Otabek saw him at the door of his and Mila's apartment for the first time today, he couldn't help but chuckle with a confident smirk at the childish pout on his lips and the way he ever so slightly tucked his chin so he could avoid looking at the taller man. He was hurt, though, that Yuri had such a negative attitude toward him. 

_So why did the runt kiss him?_

Otabek sat alone on a park bench not too far from Yuri and Mila's apartment building. Cradling his face in his hands, he shut his eyes and let a single tear fall.  _What?_ _Crying?_ Why was he doing something so pathetic?

Over something so...  _stupid_?

There were so many things wrong with him and his life. He didn't want to sound ungrateful, though. He had a job and he had friends. He had Mila. She'd been his friend for years, and only recently had they gotten close to form their band. She knew what happened when he went home. She understood  _him_. 

Otabek would have kissed her by now out of sheer confusion and misunderstanding of his feelings if it weren't for the fact that she wasn't his... _type._

He looked around, realizing that he'd been there for at least an hour. The sun was low on the horizon and the sky had turned into a colour that he couldn't quite describe (and he was always good with colours). He didn't have anywhere to go tonight, and he didn't want to go back to Yuri's. The only place he could go was home. And he really didn't want to go there. But maybe he had no choice.

Before he knew what he was doing, his phone was against his ear and he was calling his dad.

"Yes, hello?"

Otabek breathed, shutting his eyes as he smiled, despite his father not being able to see him. "Hey, dad..." At the silence, he continued. "I don't have a place to stay tonight. Could I...?" He didn't even finish his sentence as his dad started yelling at his mother.

"Hey, your son wants to stay here tonight!"

"He's your son, too, you know!"

"Is he? I wouldn't know considering how much he likes to ignore us and just run off! Maybe if you didnt sit on your ass all day and actually took care of him, he wouldn't be like this!"

Otabek hung up, not bothering to continue the conversation.

* * *

When Mila opened her apartment door to Otabek's apologetic expression, she immediately pulled him inside and slammed the door closed. He slumped onto the lounge with a grunt, and hid his face in his hands, exhausted and annoyed.

She poked at his chest when she sat on the coffee table in front of him. "What did you do to Yuri?"

Otabek was shocked. What did  _he_ do to Yuri? Didn't she mean what did Yuri do to  _him_? The look on Mila's face almost broke his heart. Why was she so concerned? Yuri was the one who all of a sudden kissed Otabek! His mind was racing and his heart was pumping, the uneasy feelings returning to the pit of his stomach. "What do you mean?"

"Something happened." Mila sighed. Her expression was one that Otabek knew too well, and wasn't very fond of (when she found out he had ran away from home for the first time, she made the same face). "When I got home, he was crying. And I'm not talking kind of quiet weeping, I'm talking full on sobbing. He was on the couch and he was muttering to himself about how much he hated that he didn't hate you, and I told him to go to bed." At Otabek's shock, Mila shook her head and whacked his hand. "What does that mean? What the  _hell_ happened?"

At first, Otabek didn't know what to say. He was honestly stunned. Did the whole thing effect Yuri that much more than himself? Yuri was the one who kissed him, not the other way around. So why was he so torn up? All of a sudden, questions and thoughts raced and battled in his head. Some would pop up, only to be smacked down by a new one that would linger for a few moments. 

"I... he..." he hesitated, unsure if it were any of Mila's business. He sighed, relaxing his stiff shoulders and looking dead into her eyes. "Is he in his room?"

With a reluctant nod, Mila slowly got up from the coffee table (which, if you asked for her opinion, was the most uncomfortable coffee table she had ever put her perfect ass on) and nodded towards the hall to lead him into Yuri's room. Otabek could hear the faint sobs and mutters from the other side of the door, and they had finally broken his heart. He hadn't even known this guy long. At all. Literally, it had been a week since they met, and yet he felt so much sympathy and care toward the blonde. 

Otabek was grateful that Yuri hadn't locked his door as he entered as quietly as possible. He could hear Yuri stifle another sob, becoming quiet as he heard Otabek enter the room. "Mila, I'm fine. Go aw-"

"Nice try," Otabek smirked, trying to ease the tension. His smirk faltered, though, as Yuri turned to stare with a face covered in moisture and visible sorrow (Otabek honestly didn't know how many more spare hearts he had to break). "But I'm not Mila." He added with a chuckle.

Yuri sat up straight. He tried to wipe the tears from his cheeks as he composed himself in front of Otabek. "What... what are you _doing_ here?" He didn't let him answer before asking another question. "Do you want an apology? Because you'll get one. You deserve an apology. I was an idiot.  _I'm sorry._ It was so stupid, I don't know what I was thinking. You probably never want to see-"

" _Yurachka._ " Otabek interrupted him, suddenly glad that he had paid attention to the few visible Ballet awards and trophies with Yuri's full name on them. Yuri didn't question him or how he knew his name. He probably figured it out. He wasn't stupid. He only looked up into Otabek's eyes for a moment before more tears pricked at his eyes. "Yuri. I'm sorry."

With a scoff, Yuri's expression turned cold. "For what?!" He stopped crying, but the tears still stained his cheeks. Otabek just wanted to wipe them away. "You're not the one who kissed me!"

He frowned, his eyes trained on Otabek's every move. He didn't want to miss his reaction (maybe he'd lick his lips again). He barely blinked, but narrowed his eyes. He let out another sob, wiping the tears (and the snot) from his damp face.

Otabek snapped, glaring at Yuri as he sat on the bed in front of him. He brought his hand to the wet faced blondes cheek, wiping two tears away with his thumb. Yuri subconsciously leaned into his hand only slightly, and let his eyes flutter closed. Otabek offered a small smile and leaned forward by an inch. "Yuri," he whispered. "I dont want you to apologize. You did nothing wrong. I... I  _wanted_ you to kiss me."

Yuri let out a small gasp, his eyes opening and locking with Otabek's. He didn't need to ask if he was being serious, he could tell as the light hit from the lamp on the bed side table, and the taller man's eyes sparkled with sincerity. He only smiled, laughing a little through the sob he tried to choke down. 

"The question is," Otabek brought his hands to his lap and averted his eyes. "Did you really wanna kiss me?"

Yuri didn't react. "Honestly," he muttered with a waver in his voice. "I regretted kissing you straight away. I liked it, don't get me wrong. I just... I thought that you didn't and it gave me a heart attack."

At his words, Otabek huffed and leaned forward, his lips only slightly brushing against Yuri's as he whispered. "Can... can I...?"

It took only one single nod from Yuri for Otabek to join their lips together, his eyes shut as he lifted him onto his lap. He brought his hands up to Yuri's face, setting it behind his neck and pulling him closer to deepen the kiss. It was similar to the one from earlier, kind of rushed and needy, but it was also perfect. Their lips melted into one another's and they were comfortable in each other's embrace (Yuri's hands had slipped beneath Otabek's shirt to only slightly touch his hips, and Otabek had one hand caressing Yuri's cheek and the other around his waist).

Yuri shifted in Otabek's lap, causing him to groan into his mouth. Both of them smiled into each others lips before separating and touching foreheads. Their eyes locked. "You don't regret _that_ , do you?" Otabek whispered with a smirk, his normal cocky attitude revealing itself again. "That little grind you did there seemed pretty forward."

Yuri flushed and he hid his face in Otabek's chest. "S-shut up..." he grumbled, wrapping both of his thin arms around his abdomen. "I was just moving!" He was acting like a child again (Otabek wasn't complaining, though - he thought that the way he blushed and didn't look at him was adorable, although he wouldn't tell that to Yuri in fear of being beaten up). 

A thud from the other side of the door caused the two to jump apart, giving eachother knowing glances. "Mila," Yuri scoffed. "What are you doing out there?"

They heard a sigh as the door creaked open, revealing Mila who was now wearing a tank top and revealing silk shorts. "This is my apartment, isn't it?" She rolled her eyes. "Shouldn't I get to evesdrop on whatever conversation I feel fit? And since when we're you into guys, Yuri? If you just told me, I would have introduced you two ages ago!"

Yuri blushed (he had been doing an awful lot of that today), and shrugged, looking down to avoid looking at either Mila or Otabek. "I didn't really know..." he muttered. "I've never had a love interest so I didn't know if I liked guys or girls or... whatever else there is."

Mila swooned, finding him absolutely adorable. "Oh my god, Yuri, you're so cute! Why don't you act like this more often?" 

"Shut up, Hag!" He exclaimed, finding his temper once again. "Go away! Watch that Australian show again, you weirdo!" Otabek snorted, immediately knowing what show he was referencing. He pulled Yuri into his own embrace, calming him down. 

Mila scoffed and flipped her short hair dramatically. She stormed out of the room, but not before stopping and pointing at the blonde dancer. "For your information, Spicks and Specks is informative and funny, and there are Australian accents! It's better than the bullshit you watch, _Snog, Marry, Avoid_!"

She slammed the door, leaving a very embarrased Yuri in the arms of Otabek, who's cheeks were on fire.

* * *

"What did you two get up to last night?"

As Yuri and Otabek padded into the kitchen together, both shirtless and exhausted, Mila smirked and raised an eyebrow as she observed them from the corners of her eyes. Both of them had a serious case of bed hair (it almost looked like another type of hair). Otabek shot her a look, collapsing on the sofa. "Nothing." Yuri grunted, punching her shoulder as he grabbed some cereal out of the cupboard. He hesitated, and put then back. "Beka, do you want bacon and eggs for breakfast?" 

"Sounds great, Yura~" Otabek hummed, suddenly noticing the amused expression on Mila's face. "Whats with you?"

"Did you two do what I think you did?"

"No!" Yuri exclaimed, the colour on his cheeks more from frustration than embarrassment. "We just talked and sorted things out. Then we fell asleep." Otabek raised an eyebrow, causing the blonde to blush even more (this time, it was from embarrassment). "Alright, we spooned. But there wasn't anything else!"

Otabek nodded. "There really wasn't."

Mila hummed, still suspicious. She turned and leaned on the kitchen bench. "Whats with the nicknames?"

Both Yuri and Otabek gave sheepish grins as the older man dawdled into the kitchen to help Yuri (he insisted, despite Yuri repeating the same words over and over again - it's ok, I'll do it). "Well," Yuri began. "Otabek sounds really formal, we both agreed to that. So I asked if I could call him Beka and he got all cute and flustered and mumbled a bit but eventually he agreed."

"I wanted a nickname for Yuri, too." Otabek added, cutting the fat from the bacon as Yuri admired him. "So I started calling him Yura, since his actual name is Yurachka."

Yuri elbowed his arm, glaring at him as he complained that he wasn't supposed to tell her that. Mila already knew (his name was on all his trophies), and she tilted her head as she chuckled. "Are you two a thing now?"

They both shook their heads and offered small grins. "We both agreed that it was best if we didn't rush into things. We only met a week ago." Otabek nodded once, letting Yuri fry the bacon. "It would be stupid to jump into a relationship so quickly."

Yuri agreed, nodding his head at Mila and Otabek. 

Mila let out a content sigh, admiring the two as they bickered about who should fry what. They were already a couple - they just didn't know it yet. She looked around, from Otabek's bag near the door to her guitar in the corner of the living room. Biting her lip, she began to consider something she'd never even thought of before. She let a smile creep onto her lips as she snuck out of the kitchen to find her phone, leaving Yuri and Otabek alone with nothing but each other and the sound of sizzling bacon. 


	4. Part Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU where Yuri Plisetsky is a 19 year old social media star/dancer and is at college, and his roommate is in a band with Otabek Altin, who Yuri can’t help but pine over

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the last chapter (with story). the next part will be a smut scene following the end of this ;)

The next month had come and gone, and yet neither Yuri or Otabek had mustered up the courage to speak to one another about what their relationship was or what it should be. They both liked each other - they knew that. They knew that they cared about one another and that they practically lived together, given Otabek’s unfortunate mishap with his parents. The only thing there was to do was to tell each other that they wanted it to go further. _To make it official._

But how could they when everything was perfect the way it was? Yuri loved everything about it - the way they slept at each other’s sides, sometimes in one another’s arms. The way they looked at each other, the way they ate breakfast together. Every tiny thing they did together was perfect. So why change any of it for the sake of a label?

Otabek felt the same way, but he wanted to know what Yuri wanted. Did he really want to commit to a relationship? Did he even _want_ to be with him? Otabek was worried, he really was. But as always, he wore a smirk and shrugged it off (he figured out not a week after _that_ _night_ , that Yuri became weak beneath his cocky gaze). 

Mila noticed the tension between each of them. She hadn’t been at the apartment much so they could have time to themselves between their classes, Otabek’s work, and the band practices. She didn’t mind, though. She got to spend time with her singing instructor turned girlfriend, after all. Sara was always there for Mila, and gladly welcomed her into her house. Sara lived with her brother, Mickey. They were pretty close, but he still gave them space whenever they wanted it. He was protective of Sara (kind of surprised when she first introduced Mila to him as her girlfriend, but happy for her nonetheless), and he was scared of losing her to a random college student, since they’d been joined at the hip since they were only small.

In the late hours of one Sunday night, exactly one month and one day after they properly met when they went to lunch together, Otabek and Yuri sat at each other’s sides on the sofa of Yuri and Mila’s apartment. They were clung to one another; legs tangled and arms wrapped around each other’s bodies as they watched 10 Things I Hate About You.

Yuri leaned his head on Otabek’s shoulder, sighing contently as the pair felt comfortable in each others arms. Yuri looked up at the guitarist, letting thoughts swim around in his mind. Maybe a month had been enough time? Yuri thought to himself. 

He sighed as he separated himself from Otabek, pressing his lips in a thin line and averting his eyes to the sofa. “Beka,” he began. “We really need to talk.”

Otabek knew it. He understood that they couldn’t just stay together blindly. He nodded, taking Yuri’s hands in his. “You know that I… I really like you, Yura. You know that, right?” Yuri nodded with a small smile. “I love everything about how things are. I don’t think we should ruin it.”

Yuri agreed with another nod. “I know, Beka.” He frowned. “I just… I want to make this official. I wanna be able to tell people that you’re _my_ boyfriend, and I don’t feel like I can do that yet.” 

Otabek could tell that he was upset, and pulled the blonde onto his lap. Yuri had both legs at either side of Otabek, and wrapped his arms around his neck. Oabek’s hands found his waist, and he leaned his forehead in to touch Yuri’s. “Yuri,” He muttered, his breath fanning over Yuri’s lips. “I want everyone to know that you and I are together, and I’ve been thinking this for a while but… before you and I become official, I want you to know where I come from and what my parents are like.”

Yuri suddenly felt nervous, pulling away from their embrace and letting his hands fall to his sides. “Beka,” he coughed. “Isn’t it a bit early?”

“That’s not why I want you to meet them, Yura.” Otabek shook his head, keeping his hands on Yuri’s hips. “I just want you to know what you’d be getting yourself into by being my boyfriend. Besides, it’s kind of a part of my upbringing to introduce you to my family before making any commitments.” 

Yuri hesitated, but nodded with a sheepish smile. With a smile, Otabek placed a chaste kiss on his lips and continued to watch the TV program at his side.

* * *

With their fingers intertwined, Yuri and Otabek stood at the door of a large suburban home. Otabek breathed heavily, obviously nervous. Yuri squeezed his hand, helping him settle his nerves. He didn’t really understand why Otabek was so nervous, but he felt it necessary to calm him down. “It’s alright, babe.” Yuri offered a reassuring smile, and Otabek felt his heart flutter. “It’ll be fine.”

Otabek nodded and rung the doorbell, waiting for the door to swing open. When it did, he was relieved that it was his mother at the door rather than his father. “Hello, mother.” at his mother’s suspicious glare and harrowing silence, he continued. “This is Yuri. May we come in?”

Yuri was amazed. He had never seen Otabek like this - treading carefully, speaking so politely. It actually scared Yuri in a way, to think that his parents made him so nervous. Otabek’s mother looked at Yuri with a cold gaze, making him uncomfortable. She nodded shortly, disappearing into the house. 

“Otabek’s here! Ken, come out of your garage and greet your son! He brought a guest!” 

Otabek lead Yuri to the living room, sitting beside him on the comfortable love seat. In an instant, Otabek’s mother reappeared with his father, sitting on the lounge opposite him and Yuri. “So, Otabek,” Otabek’s father’s stare was colder than his mother’s. “Who is this? You brought a stranger into this home, so he’d better be important.”

“Father,” Otabek’s voice was now firm - it was completely different to the tone he used with his mother. “This is Yuri. I wanted to introduce him to you because…” He hesitated, glancing to the shorter blonde for only a moment before returning his stare to his father. “I want to be with him.”

There was a eerie silence that followed his declaration. It made the room seem darker, and the expressions on Otabek’s parents’ face made him feel ill. His mother spoke first, trying to be gentle. “You want to… _be_ with him?” she repeated his words. “What do you mean, Otabek?”

“I love him.” His words shocked all of them, even Yuri. They hadn’t said the ‘l’ word yet, and he had only thought of the idea of loving Otabek once, but shook it off. It was so soon… surely he wasn’t serious? “I love Yuri, and I am not going to wait for your approval to be his boyfriend.”

“How dare you?!” Otabek’s father stood up, pointing his finger at his son. “You run away, casting aside your religion and your countries customs so you could go to a pathetic College, and come back two years later only to tell us that you’re gay? _Gay_?! You are such a disappointment!”

Otabek’s mother nodded, her disgusted expression bringing tears to both Otabek’s and Yuri’s eyes. “This is disgusting, Otabek.” She sighed. “To think that you would do this to your parents.”

“I said it before and I will say it again!” Otabek snapped, standing up and shocking Yuri. “I don’t care what you say, I love Yuri! And if you’re going to act like homophobic asshats rather than parents, I don’t want your blessing or your approval! Have a nice life.” He grabbed Yuri’s hand, kissed him for a moment (he didn’t regret edging on his parents at all), and pulled him out of the house, deciding that he’d never return.

They hopped onto Otabek’s motorbike, speeding away from his childhood home together. Yuri wrapped his arms around Otabek’s waist, hugging him and resting the side of his face on his back. “I love you, too.” He muttered, barely loud enough for Otabek to hear. The Kazakh man felt a smile play at his lips as he continued to ride, the warmth of Yuri against his back comforting him.

* * *

Otabek didn’t go to practice with Mila. He stayed at the apartment and lay with Yuri on the sofa in the living room, his mood having dropped drastically since they got back from Kazakhstan. The campus was a three hour drive from Otabek’s home town, so they got home at about 10. 

Yuri only mentioned the meeting with Otabek’s parents once. “Beka,” he had mumbled, hoping that what he was about to say wasn’t going to offend him or make him think that Yuri was racist. “Is it like that in every Kazakhstan family?”

Otabek shook his head, understanding that Yuri was only curious. “No.” He answered quietly. “There are a few nutcase families that take their religion too far, like my parents. Not every family in Kazakhstan is Muslim either. It’s a popular religion there but there are a lot of Christians and _loads_ of Buddhists.”

It was 11:15 now, and they were expecting Mila to tiptoe through the apartment’s door to avoid having an encounter with either of the lovebirds. However, when she padded into the apartment, boots tapping against the floor as loudly as normal, Yuri and Otabek gave her a glance before returning to their previous position. Mila tilted her head. When Yuri told her about how he was going to meet Otabek’s parents this afternoon, she became kind of worried. She knew what his parents were like, and she knew the kind of things Otabek went through when he was young. 

“Guys, I want to talk to you.” Mila interrupted their hugs and kisses as she stood in front of the glowing TV. “It’s important.”

Yuri and Otabek nodded as she continued. “So, I’ve been thinking… this is _my_ apartment, and Otabek has been spending more time here than I have. I’ve been staying at my girlfriends place with her brother as well, and I’ve decided something that I will probably regret.”

Otabek knew this would come. He knew that Mila would kick him out eventually, but he just wasn’t prepared for this. “Mila, before you say it, I just want you to know that I’m grateful-”

“I’m letting you live here.” Mila stopped him, a small smile playing at her lips. “I’m moving in with my girlfriend, and I’m giving the apartment to you both.”

Otabek was shocked and frozen, barely reacting to the beaming smile on Yuri’s face. Although it was a rare sight, he couldn’t bring himself to pay attention to it. “Otabek,” Mila sighed. “You’ve been practically homeless for a year. I don’t know how you haven’t had your own place by now, considering you have a job-”

“-With shit hours.”

Mila raised an eyebrow, intimidating Otabek as he stopped and let her finish. “Anyway, I want you to live here with Yuri. There’s two bedrooms, and since you are both disgustingly clingy and never seem to separate, you can just use the other bedroom as a spare or a computer room or something, I don’t know. I want you both to pay rent though. 250 Euros a week from both of you, understood?”

They both nodded, ecstatic and excited. “Are you serious, Mila?” Yuri gawked, his grip tightening around Otabek’s hand. “You’re just gonna pack up and move in with your girlfriend? And since when did you have a girlfriend?!”

Otabek [freed](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Ffairytail.wikia.com%2Fwiki%2FFreed_Justine&t=Mzg4OWNmMzkwMjM1MDE5ZDljODQ1ZWZiMGFjOTYzNGIzMDAzNThhYyw2Y1IwSHJXRg%3D%3D&b=t%3AjeMoaCYRNkN21R-RIfWY2w&p=http%3A%2F%2Fpork-cutlet-gays.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F155198229849%2Fyou-must-be-the-roomie-otayuri-part-four&m=1) his hand from Yuri’s grip and let it slither around his waist. “Yeah, you didn’t even tell me, your _best friend_ , that you were dating someone.”

“It’s not a big deal, guys.” Mila blushed, averting her eyes. “She’s italian, and she’s like, four years older than me but honestly, she’s _gorgeous.”_ She snapped out of her daydream and crossed her arms. “Anyway, I have one more condition. All this furniture is mine, so I would appreciate it if you wouldn’t have sex on the couch or the table, thanks.”

Yuri and Otabek became flustered simultaneously, their eyes wide and their faces flushed as they spluttered and coughed objections (although, they were both thinking about making out on the couch just to spite her). “We won’t, we promise!” They said together, sending chills down Mila’s spine.

“Jesus Christ,” she scoffed as she sashayed into the kitchen. “Fuckin’ Shining Twins.” Otabek gave Yuri a bright smile and flung his arms around his shoulders. Yuri separated them and grabbed Otabek’s face, pulling him towards himself and attaching their lips. He was relieved (why wouldn’t he be, after seeing what he’d seen at Otabek’s house), and he had a perfectly good reason to kiss the shit out of him. “What did I say? No sex on the couch.”

With a chuckle, Yuri and Otabek broke apart. “We’re just kissing, don’t get your undies in a twist.” Otabek rolled his eyes, his arm around Yuri’s waist. “Besides, I do live here… don’t I?” He tilted his head to give Mila a smirk and a cocky tint in his eye.

“Don’t test your luck, Otabek.” Mila glared. “You’re lucky I so much as thought about giving you this place. It’s still _my_ apartment, you’re just living in it.”

* * *

“So, what’s your family like?”

Yuri and Otabek lay on their sides, looking at each other with a look neither of them took any note of, on Yuri’s bed. Otabek tilted his head slightly, and gave a small smile. “You know what mine is like, so I think it’s only fair to know about yours.”

Yuri’s gaze quickly averted from Otabek’s eyes to the roof as he turned to lie on his back. “Before I came here I lived with my grandpa. I’ve been living with him since I was nine.”

“What about your mum and dad?” 

Yuri hesitated, swallowing down the nerves that bubbled up in his throat. “My dad left my mum and I when I was four. I barely remember him and all I know is that he left to Murmansk with another woman.” At Otabek’s confusion, Yuri stifled a chuckle. “It’s in Russia. I’m Russian.”

“Oh! I’ve been trying to figure out your accent since I met you!” Otabek laughed. “You’re really good at English, you know.” 

“I’ve always rathered English to Russian.” Yuri explained, shrugging. “I learnt to speak the language when I was like, seven. Its like my first language now.” Otabek traced Yuri’s palm with his fingers, an expectant look in his eye. “My mum… well… she was sick. In the head. She…”

Yuri choked down a sob, and Otabek shook his head. “No, Yura, you don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to.”

Yuri nodded, stifling an awkward kind of cough as Otabek hugged him. Otabek understood. He had an idea of what Yuri was trying to tell him. It was common, and it was traumatizing. He could only imagine what Yuri had to go through when he was young, after losing his mother as well as his dad. 

“Yura,” Otabek smiled as he held him in his arms. “I hope you understand that… well, we have each other now.” Yuri nodded into his chest. “Despite your rough family history and my opinionated parents and their backwards rules, we’re both fine and we’re both happy, right?”

Yuri nodded as he looked up at Otabek, a smile playing at his lips. “I’m really happy,” he kissed Otabek for only a second. “I’m happy with you.”

They lay together on Yuri’s bed, legs tangled and fingers intertwined. They shared a comfortable silence, and needed no more than each others company to keep them satisfied. But suddenly, without really thinking it through, Otabek lowered his head and whispered into Yuri’s ear with a smirk playing at his lips. “You know, I wasn’t lying when I called you hot a month ago.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Please leave your support with a kudos and comment :))


End file.
